


Fire & Ice - Nick Kyrgios/Alex de Minaur

by Venser_the_Sojourner



Category: Sports RPF, Tennis RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Deepthroating, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Skull Fucking, Spanking, Sports, Tennis, Verbal Humiliation, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venser_the_Sojourner/pseuds/Venser_the_Sojourner
Summary: Nick Kyrgios and Alex de Minaur celebrate an epic and iconic win in the quarterfinals of the ATP Cup. Raw emotion, adrenaline, and testosterone still lingers within the two Aussies as they head on into the locker room after the match.
Relationships: Alex de Minaur/Nick Kyrgios, Nick Kyrgios/Alex De Minaur
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	Fire & Ice - Nick Kyrgios/Alex de Minaur

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the long hiatus. Work has kept me very busy, but I won't bore you with the details. Hopefully I can back to writing these at a frequent pace again. Thanks again for all of your support! Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always welcome of course. I've gotten a lot of suggestions, and will do as many as I can!
> 
> I hope you like my first story since I've come back. I think it is pretty good ;)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183189821@N03/49443228227/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183189821@N03/49443228182/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183189821@N03/49442998661/)

It's only the two of them, but they are cheering still so loudly as they enter the locker room, it sounds like a dozen people or so. Nick Kyrgios and Alex de Minaur just won an epic quarterfinal against a formidable duo and are on to the semifinals where they can continue to represent their country further, a true honor. They walk over to locker area, look each other in the eyes and beam huge smiles at each other and cheer some more. Alex jumps up and down, and before you know it, Nick picks Alex up again like he did when they celebrated on court: Alex's tiny frame bent over Nick's shoulder, his little butt next to Nick's head. Nick spins around a bit, being careful not to bang Alex's head on a locker. Then he playfully spanks Alex's ass repeatedly while bellowing:  
"That's…" *spank*  
"How…" *spank*  
"You…" *spank*  
"Do…" *spank"  
"It…" *spank*  
"Mate!..." *spank"  
"Let's…" *spank*  
"Fuckin…" *spank*  
"GO!…" *spank*

Nick all of a sudden feels something hard poking at his shoulder/armpit area.  
"What the fuck?" Nick exclaims.  
He puts Alex down immediately and scowls at him. Alex looks at him embarrassingly then tries to look down at the floor, but cannot help but look at his boner tenting his shorts. He's about to look up at Kyrgios and salvage an apology when Nick forcefully grabs Alex by his collar, and as Nick sits down on a bench dividing the lockers, he pulls Alex down and Alex crashes belly-down onto Nick's lap.  
Alex just lays there on Nick's lap, frozen. It all happened so fast.  
Nick starts caressing Alex's butt through his tiny shorts, and Alex's boner yet again pokes Nick, this time his leg.  
Alex just stays there, completely frozen by the surprise of what is going on. A confused and scared look on his face.  
Nick then proceeds to give de Minaur an over-the-knee spanking!  
Again, it all happened so fast, but Alex is laying face down on Nick's lap while his butt cheeks get whaled on by Kyrgios, much harder than the playful way earlier. Alex starts to wince after every smack.

"Yeah you like that?" Nick asks. *SMACK* ...Alex winces.  
Nick caresses Alex's butt again, Alex moans.  
"Mmmm you like that mate?" *SMACK... SMACK* Alex winces.  
*SMACK* Alex winces.  
*SMACK* Alex winces.  
*SMACK* Alex moans.  
*SMACK* Alex moans.  
"Yeah you fuckin like that bro?!" *SMACK* Alex screams.  
*SMACK* Alex screams.

Nick caresses de Minaur's stinging cheeks again, then pulls down Alex's shorts, revealing small, tight, black briefs. Nick grabs the waistband of the briefs and pulls violently. Alex cries out as Nick gives him a huge wedgie, the waistband reaching his shoulders! Nick chuckles as Alex's butt cheeks are now exposed. Alex's smooth, tiny, twink butt is extremely red. Nick lets out a fake "aww" of concern and immediately caresses the sore, stinging cheeks. Alex coos as Nick's cold bare hands massage his hot, red, stinging bare bottom. But that is short-lived. Nick once again starts pummeling Alex's now bare ass cheeks with powerful smacks and slaps. Alex cries out in pain with every smack.

Nick eventually stops and pushes Alex off of him. Alex, with his shorts at his ankles and briefs up his crack, immediately starts rubbing his bum for comfort. Some tears down his cheeks. Nick almost feels bad, but there it is… Alex's boner is still going strong, tenting his tiny black briefs. His briefs are so tiny, you can see part of his ballsack through the leg hole, thanks to his hard cock trying to push out like a little demon.

"Little demon indeed." Nick chuckles.  
Nick stands up from the bench, he is hard too.  
"Come back over here." Nick commands quietly but sternly.  
Alex starts to pick the wedgie out of his ass crack.  
"Take all of that off." Nick says.  
Alex pulls his underwear down to his ankles and tosses his shorts and tighty whities to the side, he then takes off his shirt. Nick takes off his shirt too.  
Alex's smooth, naked twink body approaches Nick.

"On your knees" Nick says as he grabs his junk like an alpha.  
Alex gets on his knees in front of Nick and looks up at him.  
Nick bites his lower lip and grabs and jostles his junk again as he looks down at Alex.  
"Well?" Nick says.  
Alex gulps and lowers Nick's shorts and underwear waistband. Nick's hard cock then releases from it's fabric prison and smacks Alex in the face. Alex flinches, then looks up at Nick, who has a devilish grin on his face.  
"I'm not gonna ask." Nick says.  
Alex grabs Nick's huge, hard cock and puts it in his mouth.  
Nick moans as the twink's warm, wet mouth envelops his hard dick.

"Awww fuuuuck yeah mate!" he moans as Alex starts sucking at a slow but constant pace.  
Nick continues to moan and closes his eyes and moans at the ceiling.  
"Fuuuuuck." Nick moans again, the only sound to be heard, other then Alex's sucking and slurping noises.

Nick opens his eyes and looks back down at Alex, who is suckin' away.  
"Look at me." Nick says.  
Alex looks up into Nick's eyes, Nick can't help but marvel at how precious Alex looks with his big dark cock in his mouth. He needs a new nickname, clearly.  
Nick pulls his own underwear and shorts down to his ankles and then grabs Alex by his soft, pretty hair. He then holds de Minaur's head in place as he slowly starts to thrust into the twink's face. Slowly... at first.

"Keep looking at me." Nick commands as he grips Alex's hair and starts to fuck his mouth.  
He starts to pick up speed, and go deeper…  
Alex starts to gag and drool heavily.  
"Keep looking at me." Nick commands.  
Alex is having a hard time keeping his eyes open, all the gagging and drooling from being face-fucked is making his eyes swell with water.

Alex is gagging and drooling all over Nick's dick.  
"Keep looking at me!" Nick yells and slaps Alex's face with his free hand, making the twink flinch.  
Nick now grabs Alex by each of his ears and starts to skull-fuck him.  
"Ohhhh my fuuuuuckin GOD MATE!" He moan-bellows as he thrusts and pumps violently into Alex de Minaur's tiny, warm, wet mouth.  
Alex is red in the face, tears streaming down his cheeks as he gags and drools all over Nick's dick and balls. Saliva strands hitting the floor.  
"Ohhhh fuuuuuck I'm gonna fuckin cum!" Nick closes his eyes as he yells at the ceiling. "Oh fuuuuuuuck!"  
Alex's angelic eyes widen as Nick unloads DEEP down his throat. Strand after strand of hot white cum shoots into Alex's mouth and down his throat as Nick viciously pumps, and moans, and shakes wildly as he holds Alex's head in place by his ears like it's an object until every... last... drop... escapes his piss-slit. He then finally lets go of Alex's head, Alex immediately gets on all fours and coughs and tries to catch his breath.

While Alex tries to collect himself, wipe his mouth and eyes, etc… Nick puts his own clothes back on.

"Hey." Nick says.  
Alex is still kneeling on the floor, his smooth naked twink body still exposed. He looks up at Nick.  
Nick extends his hand.  
Alex reaches out and Nick pulls Alex to his feet.  
Nick wipes some water from Alex's eyes with his thumb and smiles... but it is not a cruel smile.  
Nick caresses and fixes Alex's hair really tender-like, then gives Alex the softest kiss on the lips.  
They look into each other's eyes again.

Without averting his gaze, Nick grabs Alex's still-hard cock and smiles.  
Alex gives a look of panic, it quickly dissolves as Nick starts to jerk him off.  
Alex doesn't need reminding to keep looking at Nick this time, in fact he doesn't want to look away...  
Nick starts going faster and faster.  
Alex starts to moan and let his face relax and react to the pleasure.  
Nick smiles sexily and goes faster still.  
Alex's eyes start to roll but they continues to gaze at each other.  
Alex is close.  
He starts to moan louder, and whimper.  
"Cum for me, mate." Nick whispers seductively.  
Alex's face contorts as he moans like a slut.  
Nick smiles with lust at Alex's "o-face" as he utters one last moan and shoots his load onto Nick's hand, still looking into Nick's eyes as he convulses and moans. His warm jizz covering Nick's hand, his mouth agape in pleasure.

Alex moans a sigh of relief. Nick picks up Alex's skimpy briefs and wipes off his hand. He then wipes Alex's cock, which is still oozing a tiny bit. He then throws the briefs back onto the floor.  
Alex smiles at Nick kind of giddily. Nick rolls his eyes and smiles too, gives him another soft, quick kiss on the lips and exits the locker room, yelling as he exits "Semifinals mate! We got this!"


End file.
